The Challenge Of Courting Hermione Granger
by RultaProductions
Summary: Dramione / Draco x Hermione. I suck at summaries, but the title is pretty clarifying. Rated M for language and later chapters...// One more review and you've got yourselves an update!


"Hermione…"

"'Hermione'? What happened to 'Granger' or 'Bookworm', or, Merlin forbid, 'Mudblood'? What made you change your attitide, Malfoy? Afraid I'll go tell Professor McGonagall?"

"I-…"

"Ugh! Don't even talk to me, you disgusting son of a bitch!"

Hermione Granger stomped up the stairs and in to her room, slamming the door shut. Left in the common room was one dumbfounded Draco Malfoy.

Not that she didn't have a reason to be angry, he just hadn't thought she'd be _so_ angry. He'd been minutes, or even seconds, from shagging Parvati on the sofa, exposed to anyone who may enter Heads' Quarters. And just when he'd gotten himself to stop thinking of how wrong it was and he'd let his last strings of self control cross the borders, _she_'d burst in. Her death glare made the dim-witted Parvati girl whimper and run out of the suddenly chilly room half naked. Honestly, he wasn't even sure _why_ he'd picked her in the first place, perhaps because she was stupid enough to fall for his seductive flirts. Girls like her were just _too_ damn easy...

'_Nothing like Hermione.' _The thought made him snarl and he kicked a corner of the cushion in annoyance. The pain that seared up his leg was a welcomed release to the frustration he'd been suffering the last two months. He stood on one leg while he put out all the lights with a flick of his wand. It was still early, but he wanted to go to sleep so he could forget the goddamn life he lived, if only for a couple of hours.

* * *

It was 2 am and Draco was wide awake. Staring up at the ceiling, he pondered on how he'd become such a wreck. He already knew the answer to that. 

Hermione Granger.

It all started with her.

They'd both been elected to Head Boy and Girl for their 7th and last year of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. If anyone had told him that would happen two years ago, he would have hexed them without hesitation. He? Sharing quarters with Granger? The mudblood? Dream on! No way he'd sink that low.

But a lot had happened since then. The war came, and Draco finally opened his eyes to what kind of man his father really was. He'd joined sides with the Order, worked _against_ Voldemort. His change of mind surprised many, there were not many who truly trusted him and he hadn't made much of an effort to prove them wrong. Draco Malfoy still was the condescending Prince of Slytherin, but there was more to it than that. He no longer believed in the lies his father had told him about the worthlessness with mudbloods, because during the war, he'd witnessed Granger in the heat of battle, and she was better than all the rest. She even outdone Potter himself. So what if she was a bookworm? She knew how to fight when her life depended on it, that's all that mattered.

Draco had most certainly changed his judgment towards the feminine part of the Golden Trio. The war helped with that, but the big blow came 2 months ago. More specifically the morning she'd stepped out from the bathroom, wearing nothing but the most minuscule towel in history. Seriously, it was so short it had barely reached the middle of her thighs. And what thighs! With her hair slicked onto her neck and shoulders, and drops of water making her skin shimmer in the morning light, she revealed herself to be the goddess he'd dreamt about at night. Malfoy doubted she'd known he'd been in the common room at that moment, he usually never got up until ten minutes before breakfast, but he was a bit behind in Potions due to his duties as Head Boy during the Hallowen Party. She never glanced in his direction and that's something he thanked Merlin for, if she'd seen his face, he'd never hear the end of it, he was sure.

They had been bickering all year, old habits died hard, and they were still on the last name basis. No big fights broke out, well, not until this night. Anyways, they got along well. Hell, he could even share a civil conversation with Potter and the Weasel!

But back to the problem. Seeing Hermione Granger barely clothed had worked wonders on Draco. Not. It was more that he'd been walking around horny ever since, fantasizing about that killer body, and the livid personality that came with it, writhing under him. So excuse him if he had an immense sex drive! He had to get rid of his sexual frustrations somehow! Maybe it shouldn't have been in the common room, but she'd said she'd be out all night. It was supposed to be _his_ time to have the apartment all for himself to do whatever he wanted to do, and bloody hell, he wanted a shag! But did she do as they'd agreed? A clue: No. The girl never did. She just had to barge in like that, just when he'd finally convinced himself that he needed something to soothe his blood that pounded through his veins whenever he thought of _her_.

It was all her goddamn fault. She only had herself to blame for being such a tease…

* * *

The following morning was a bloody disaster. Draco hadn't been able to get any sleep at all that night, and a tired Malfoy was a grumpy Malfoy. His fellow students made way as soon as they saw the shadows under his eyes and the glares he sent. Whenever he was in a foul mood, he had the tendency to draw more points than anyone wanted to lose, so everyone did their best to avoid him. 

As he sat down at his usual place by the Slytherin table, between Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson, his two friends immediately recognized his bad temper. They were the only ones who never hesitated to use it against him.

"Rough night?"

Their only answer was something between a mumble and a snarl, and they shared an amused glance over his head.

"Ouch! I think someone needs to get laid…"

Draco retorted with a 'Fuck off.', but he couldn't help but to cast a quick glance towards the Gryffindors. An act that didn't pass Blaise.

"I hope that it's Granger you're checking out, Malfoy. If you even_consider_ my girl, I'd have to kill you…"

What others took as an indifferent statement, Draco knew was the truth. Blaise Zabini watched over Ginny Weasley like a hawk. Any guy at the age of 13 and up was firmly told to stay away. He didn't _say_ it in a literal sense, but the Slytherin had a mean right hook.

"I won't steal your girl, Zabini. They way you're hovering over her, I'll never get close enough."

"You got that right." Blaise laughed and winked at his girlfriend, who blushed graciously and smiled back. He turned his attention back to the grouchy Slytherin. "So, you've got the hots for Granger?"

Draco held back a groan. Like he needed to get reminded. Telling himself that his craving for her was useless didn't help. Cold showers didn't help. Snogging other girls didn't help. Just one time with Hermione and he'd be content with that, but no, she didn't bother about _him_. All she wanted was to study. Not that he'd get her anyways, if Blaise was possessive about the Weaselette, one couldn't even describe how overprotective Potter and the Weasel were about their best friend. Draco Malfoy didn't stand a chance against them!

"If you want her so much, why don't you do something about it?" Trust Pansy to ask the questions he didn't want to hear...

"Like what?" he snorted. "She's not like the other sluts in this place. My ways won't work…"

"Then do as I did."

Malfoy turned his head to Blaise, who was filling his plate for a second round of eggs and sausage. Staring at his old friend, he waited for him to continue.

"You got to court her, man."

* * *

_So... My first Harry Potter fic... Hope you'll like it! _

_Used a quote from a famous (?) BBC series.. Those who have the right answer get cookies! _

_Oh, yeah! The disclaimer... I own nothing... Wish I did, but no.. _

_Reviews and constructive criticism appreciated, flamers don't bother... I want at least 5 reviews to continue this story...  
_

_//RP _


End file.
